V de Venganza y L de Latinoamerica
by Lipurogry
Summary: Varios países latinos se meten a escondidas en la Casa de Alfred para vengarse del estadounidense ¿Pero lo lograran?


V de venganza y L de Latinoamérica

Sinopsis

Varios países latinos se meten a escondidas en la Casa de Alfred para vengarse del estadounidense ¿Pero lo lograran?

Aviso: el fic no está hecho para ofender a nadie, solo está hecho para entretenimiento. Si no les gusta, eviten los insultos vía review

Personajes

Argentina: Martin Del Castillo

Bolivia: Mateo Ortiz

Brasil: Lucas Da Silva

Colombia: Mariana Gutiérrez Carriedo

Chile: Manuel Rondón

Ecuador: Julián Pérez

México: Daniel Loyola

Perú: Leonardo Torres

Venezuela: Helena Rodríguez

Latin Hetalia y Hetalia no me pertenece

…

Les contare una anécdota de hace tan solo unos meses.

Desde hacía años, Estados Unidos casi siempre olvidaba a sus primos del sur, quienes no lo soportaban por su actitud tan…idiota, además de que él se llamaba así mismo América, cosa que los indignaba de sobremanera ya que todos eran del mismo continente.

Un día, algunos países latinos, cansados de la actitud de Alfred decidieron hacer un plan de venganza así que se reunieron en la casa de México.

—Muy bien, repasemos el plan— Decía Mariana Gutiérrez Carriedo, mejor conocida como Colombia— Argentina, Chile, Bolivia, Perú, Ecuador, Venezuela, México, Brasil y yo somos los que vamos a ir, lo que daría en total nueve personas…

—¡Che! Colombia ya sabemos eso, ¿Puedes ir a la parte interesante? — exclamo aburrido Martin Del Castillo, el representante de Argentina, quien se gano una mirada fulminante de la castaña

—Como iba diciendo, antes de que cierto rubio-oxigenado de pacotilla interrumpiera, somos nueve personas en total— dijo Mariana, haciendo que el rubio mencionado quisiera estrangularla— Y este es el plan: México se mete en la casa de Alfred, para verificar si este último está en la casa, si no está entran Bolivia y Chile y hacen un poco de desastre en cocina y la sala, pero no demoren. — Bolivia y Chile asintieron, con absoluta confianza.

—¿Quiénes entran después de Mateo y Manuel? — pregunto Daniel Loyola, el representante de México, mientras señalaba al boliviano y al chileno a la vez que decía sus nombres.

—Los siguientes que van a entrar son Martin y Leonardo Torres, es decir, Perú — Los aludidos asintieron, pasando por alto la ultima aclaración —quienes se encargaran del comedor— Mariana hizo una pausa y leyó el papel que tenía en mano. Enseguida se puso pálida

—Y el último grupo en entrar serán Lucas Da Silva, Daniel Loyola, Julián Pérez, Helena Rodríguez y Mariana Gutiérrez — La colombiana estaba más blanca que un papel.

¿¡Por qué Diantres tuvo que tocarle con Venezuela y Ecuador!? –Pensaba Mariana- Por lo menos le había tocado Brasil que tenía suficientes dedos de frente como para decir que no era idiota, pero Helena y Julián eran otra cosa, muy distinta.

—Muy bien, ya que estamos organizados, nos veremos mañana a las 10:28 am, hora de Ciudad de México. — Sentencio Daniel, mientras todos salían con cara de pocos amigos.

¿Aquel descabellado plan de revancha funcionaria?

…

A la mañana siguiente, todos llegaron a la hora acordada, partiendo a la casa de Estados Unidos en Washington DC. Una vez que llegaron a la mansión, los latinos empezaron a poner en marcha su plan

—Tenemos el objetivo localizado, Orquídea Morada a El Dios Futbolístico — Dijo Venezuela oculta entre los arbustos, vestida totalmente de negro, en su radio.

—Entendido Orquídea Morada, área despejada, empecemos la operación— Contesto Martin, no muy lejos de allí, también vestido de negro. A su lado, Leonardo alzo una ceja.

¿El Dios Futbolístico? ¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre? — Inquirió Leonardo, quien quería reírse hasta morir

Cállate, Señor Llama— espeto el otro, haciendo callar al peruano

Mariana vio con sus binoculares infrarrojos (regalo de Inglaterra) todo el primer piso de la mansión. Totalmente despejado, ya podía empezar.

Encendió su radio y llamo a Daniel.

—Colombiana Tricolor a Mariachi Rojo, Colombiana Tricolor a Mariachi Rojo— susurro Mariana, rezando a toda deidad que el mexicano contestara. Y las oraciones dieron resultado

—Te escucho Colombiana Tricolor — le respondió Daniel

—Puede empezar la operación, buena suerte — le dijo Mariana, cortando la transmisión

En eso, Daniel sonrió y entro por la puerta trasera. Vio que estaba en la cocina y avanzo silenciosamente a la sala, luego al comedor, y echo un vistazo a tres habitaciones. Totalmente despejado, y sonrió para sus adentros.

Aviso a Mariana y a Martin, y sonrió con una sonrisa perversa. Esto sería muy divertido

…

Apenas Daniel dijo esto, Mariana difundió la noticia al resto de sus compañeros.

Mientras eso ocurría, Mateo y Martin hacían lo suyo entrando por la ventana de la cocina.

—Por fin, la venganza será mía — se dijo el rubio frotándose las manos, en un gesto "diabólico" haciendo que el moreno que lo acompañaba lo mirara pensando "¿En que me he metido, y que hago aquí con el imbécil?" pero luego otra pregunta le asalto

—Martin ¿Tú no debías entrar con Perú?... —

Martin ignorante a la mirada de su primo, sacó una lata de aerosol (de esas que usaban para hacer grafitis en las paredes de los bancos) y empezó a usarla primero sobre todos los muebles de madera, como la despensa y la mesa de bar. Con un suspiro Bolivia lo siguió, sacando también su propia lata de aerosol.

Y al cabo de varios minutos, la cocina antes impecable y elegante, parecía un verdadero desastre con frases como "¡Viva Latinoamérica!" o "Latin Rules", además de tener una versión gigantesca del mapa de toda América del Sur, en color verde fosforito (cortesía de Argentina).

Argentina sonrió satisfecho mirando su "obra de arte", mientras Bolivia miraba por el rabillo del ojo el dibujo

—Te quedo bien— señalo con indiferencia, haciendo que su primo de la Patagonia lo observara como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza

—¿Bien? ¿Solo eso?, es ¡MAGNIFICO Mateo! Botticelli me elogiaría si viera esto — contesto Martin agitando los brazos, todavía dándole la espalda a Mateo, haciendo que este fingiera que tenia arcadas-del asco que le dio-, sin que Martin se diera cuenta.

El rubio iba a seguir alardeando pero el moreno le agarro la parte posterior de la camisa, arrastrándolo a la sala.

Aun quedaba mucho trabajo pendiente.

…

—¿Dónde Carajos esta el mente de mosquito oxigenado de Martin? —Exclamo Venezuela gritándole a Perú, al verlo llegar sin Martin, diciéndole que no estaba

—No me preguntes en donde esta, porque no me moleste en averiguarlo— esto provoco que Venezuela quisiera volverse un chibi y empezar a patalear como una niña pequeña. En vez de eso, llamo a Colombia para esperar su muerte avisarle de lo ocurrido.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Y AHORA ME LO DICES HELENA? SE NOTA QUE TU INTELIGENCIA ESTA MUY "EFECTIVA" ULTIMAMENTE — Los gritos de Mariana eran tan estridentes que Helena se tuvo que quitar el pequeño radio para evitar quedarse sorda por los gritos de su hermana. Un poco más tarde, Mariana añadió — Este plan ya se ha ido al mismo diablo, entremos el resto de una buena vez. Ve y avísales a los demás Lena, ya me ocupare de patear el trasero de Martin más tarde—

Peru- quien había oído todo el alboroto- se quedo en donde estaba viendo como Helena avisaba a todos, preguntándose si esto serviría de algo.

En otro lado, Daniel quería retorcerle el cuello a Argentina como si se tratara de un pavo. Oyó los alaridos de Helena en su radio y con un "adiós" apresurado, apago el aparto pensando si esto realmente serviría de algo. Y en si podía tirar a Martin a un lago profundo y oscuro…

…

Mientras tanto, Bolivia vio con asombro como los demás llegaban.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? — inquirió aunque en el fondo sabia la respuesta

—estamos aquí porque cierto imbécil arruino el orden establecido, hizo enojar a Mariana y a Helena…—enumero Manuel contando con los dedos de la manos, antes de que Lucas le diera un porrazo en la cabeza

—Tú también eres un idiota Chile, así que no hables— le regaño el brasileño añadiendo para si "al igual que todos ellos"

De inmediato, todos se separaron y empezaron a grafitear las paredes, pintar sus banderas, poner diversos XD en todas las paredes disponibles.

—Bien hecho chicos, este día será recordado por siglos — suspiró dramáticamente Helena, fingiendo solemnidad.

Todo rincón de la casa estaba cubierto por dibujos alocados, varios micro mapas de América Del Sur, insultos en español y dialectos locales de cada país (él que "más" se esforzó fue México) y dibujitos grotescos que no vienen al caso.

—Creo que eso es todo, compañeros — dijo Julián, mientras los demás países lo seguían. Pero apenas pusieron un pie en el umbral, quedaron atrapados en una red en la que nadie se había fijado

¡Esto es el colmo! — grito la venezolana al sentir a cinco naciones aplastarla pero entoces escucho dos voces con acento Ingles

¡Go, Arthur! Te dije que habia intrusos en mi casa, menos mal que deje una red en la entrada—

Alfred, you are a idiot, no hay gente aquí—

Mariana quería morirse al oír la voz de Estados Unidos, queriendo que eso fuera una ilusión. Pero ese no era su día de suerte, porque pudo ver (por encima del hombro de México, y la cabeza de Perú) como entraban el estadounidense y el ingles. Por su parte, los dos últimos vieron a nueve naciones Latinas, y Alfred reconoció a una de ellas

¿Venezuela?…— pregunto Inglaterra para ser interrumpido por la morena

No pregunten, no ahora—

Ecuador suspiro, esto serie una dia largo, muy largo

…

Hola! Aquí va otro fic de Latin Hetalia, que espero que les haya gustado.

Ahora la pregunta del millón:

¿Quieren que haga una secuela de esta historia? Dejen su respuesta vía review

Hasta pronto, Samira Gry


End file.
